


rot wie die liebe

by Raijin



Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Lots of that, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, idk how to tag this at all, like very mild, lots of touching going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raijin/pseuds/Raijin
Summary: Matthew is a vampire, Falk a Werewolf. And they're deeply in love.





	rot wie die liebe

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i still dont know what this is, but does it matter? i also stole eisbrecher's song title. enjoy.

Their first intimate moment was burned into Matthew’s memory. The first time that his lips had touched Falk’s neck and he got a taste of his sweet blood. What had been sweeter? The werewolf’s blood or their first kiss that followed immediately after? It didn’t matter. Falk was always there with him. First, Matthew didn’t like to be among the werewolves, he hated it. But Falk managed to take every bit of insecurity out of him, made him understand that wherever Falk went, Matthew could follow.

Matthew wouldn’t forget how they started sharing a bed. At first it was terrible: both of them seemed to want the whole bed for themselves - sometimes even kicking each other out. But then they discovered sleeping positions that made it possible. Falk’s body heat stopped bothering Matthew, he even found comfort in it. Every night he would cuddle up to him and if Falk wasn’t there for some reason, he felt cold and lonely.

Falk made sure to stay healthy so Matthew could keep drinking his blood. And when he was prepared to have his lover bite him - Matthew didn’t. Instead the vampire rested his chin on Falk’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. Despite Falk being so thin, he was strong and Matthew had fallen in love with his body.

“Hey, Matt. What’s wrong?”, Falk asked in a soft voice. “Not hungry?”

“It’s not… that.” Matthew hummed as his fingers traced Falk’s biceps and wandered beneath the sleeve of his t-shirt to caress his shoulder. His touch was as light as a feather and Falk couldn’t help himself but shiver beneath it. When Matthew placed a kiss to Falk’s neck, he felt the werewolf anticipate pain but Matthew wouldn’t bite him. Not yet anyway. Gently, Matthew tugged on Falk’s t-shirt and then pulled it over his head.

The first time Matthew had gotten a good look at Falk’s body had been before one of his transformations. The werewolf’s true form was scary and intimidating and back then it had been a painful reminder that Matthew was the only vampire among them and he had wished for nothing more than to go back to the others. But Falk kept telling him that no one - not him or anyone else - was going to hurt him. And Matthew felt safe.

“Like what you see?” Falk’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Let me help you, darling.” Promptly he got rid of the rest of his clothes.

Matthew could only smile when he looked at Falk. Sometimes he was unable to grasp _how much_ he loved that man in front of him. The vampire wrapped his arms back around Falk’s torso. His hands wandered over his lover’s chest and delicate skin. He heard Falk take a deep breath.

“You’re beautiful”, Matthew whispered, when he gazed upon Falk’s naked body.

Falk chuckled and turned to him. He put his hot hands on Matthew’s cheeks and stared into his eyes. “You’re saying this like it’s the first time, dumbass.”

That’s right, the first time Matthew had been shy, trying to avoid looking at Falk as much as possible. But things changed. And now… He knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted Falk. More than anything in the world.

Falk’s touch was pure bliss. There was nothing he enjoyed more, not even drinking blood. When Falk finally lay on the bed and Matthew sat on top of him, the vampire looked down. There wasn’t a more breathtaking sight that he could imagine. He loved everything about it: Falk’s flushed cheeks, his disheveled hair, the spark in his eyes and that loving smile on his lips. 

Matthew leaned down, hair falling over his shoulders. “You know what I’m gonna do”, he whispered into his lover’s ear.

“Say it”, Falk responded breathlessly. His muscles tensed up.

“I’m going to make you come undone.” And that’s exactly what he did. Matthew lowered his face a little and without another warning he let his teeth sink into Falk’s flesh.


End file.
